


Rain

by incoherentpiffler



Category: Grantchester (TV)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Drabble, Humor, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-24
Updated: 2018-09-24
Packaged: 2019-07-16 06:38:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 307
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16080539
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/incoherentpiffler/pseuds/incoherentpiffler
Summary: It's raining. Mrs M is out somewhere. Sidney has caught a cold (probably from his dramatic cycling shenanigans.) Leonard helps.





	Rain

Nothing but rain's patters on the window were heard. Perhaps the slightest scrape of a tree branch on the pane, or the mutter of a breeze, but that was all. Just gentle silence.  
  
Just a bathing Sidney, and a reading Leonard, who found himself (quite comfortably) sat upon the toilet seat. One leg over the other, he looked utterly absorbed by whatever was printed.  
  
He finished a chapter. He looked at the sodden Sidney through the bath's steam.  
  
"I _did_ tell you rain was forecast."  
  
Sidney sneezed.

Dickens' bark was heard downstairs, or, perhaps, an echo.  
  
"I don't suppose the cows told you?" The vicar jested, lighting a cigarette with a smirk.  
  
"No - I just sensed it," muttered Leonard, closing the book between his hand, the other leant on the sink, resting his head. "Either way, you've caught yourself a cold."  
  
Sidney smiled drowsily, looking up at the worried man on the toilet seat. "I'll be fine," he assured, "will just need to avoid sneezing on the sermon."  
  
Leonard frowned.  
  
"Have you even typed a word of that yet?"  
  
"Who do you take me for?"  
  
"Sidney Chambers."  
  
With a soft chuckle and a snuffled breath Sidney put out the cigarette in the ceramic ashtray Leonard held in front of him. "I don't suppose you could assist me with it," he implored, looking into the curate's curious eyes.  
  
"Of course," Leonard murmured, placing the ashtray on the windowsill as he stood. "My waffle is at your disposal."  
  
Sidney smiled. "Ridiculous man."  
  
Lifting a towel from the radiator, Leonard hung it neatly over the edge of the bath. With a bowed head, Sidney kissed his cheek. His face was warm now.  
  
"Shall I brew us a pot?"  
  
"All the tea we can possibly get. And Leonard-"  
  
"Yes?"  
  
"Put some Bechet on. It might wake the two of us up."

**Author's Note:**

> It's past midnight, a school night and I should be asleep! But this has been running round my head for days on end. I am only just getting back to writing for fun so I think these drabbles might start appearing.
> 
> Reference to Bechet as Leonard says, "I love the Bechet! More to the point, you love the Bechet."
> 
> I hope it's ok. xxx


End file.
